Strider Family Game Night
by madame of music
Summary: When Karkat gets invited to hang out with Dave and his siblings, he debates whether it was a good idea or not.


You should have never agreed to this. You should have known that Dave's whole family was crazy, because Dave was crazy. But you thought well, damn, it can't be that bad, right? People can only be so crazy, right?  
Wrong. So very dead wrong.  
Twenty minutes in to Monopoly, and you were ready to strangle everyone in the room, whther they were your boyfriend or not. You looked over to Lil' Cal again, sharing a look with his glass eyes. "This is fuckin nuts, Cal. How do you do this 24/7?" Now you were talking to a puppet as if he was a real thing. Sweet jesus.  
You stood up, leaving to the kitchen where you grabbed an soda from the Orange crush and Apple Juice stocked fridge. You sipped at it, wondering how long it would take Dave to notice you were gone.  
Apparently longer than you expected, you thought, downing the last of your can and tossing it into the sink. Your headache had subsided, and you felt ready to join the boys in the other room (Yes, Sis was considered a boy because hot damn was that girl manly).  
You sat next to Dave, leaning back in the couch. He was still arguing with Dirk and Bro over what the different colours of houses signified, and how much each property was worth, while Sis ruthlessly egged them on, cackling evilly. You had never heard Dave so riled up, and over a goddamned game.  
Dave held up a red house, shoving it in his brothers' faces. "This is a goddamned house, you assholes. I get money for this little bitch."  
"Yeah, but not 200 hundred dollars per house Dave. Stop being a little Dick and pay up." Dirk said, smirking at his little brother.  
"Davey, don't you think Dirky should just give you the money and move on?" Sis cackled, picking up the requested 200 hundred dollars from Dirk's waning stack of money, and throwing at Dave.  
"No way, Sis! Dave owes Dirk for unfair treatment. That's 500 at the least." Bro said, turning to his twin.  
You massaged your temples, and cleared your throat. "Hey guys." You said, looking up at them.  
"Fuck you guys! I don't have that kind of money! I've got kids to feed!" You loved Dave, but he was a pain in the ass.  
"HEY. YOU FUCKS." You may have said that a bit louder than you intended, because all of their heads snapped up simultaneously, shaded eyes covering what you were sure was surprise.  
"Yeah, Kitkat?" Dave asked, tiliting his head in confusion.  
"Have any of you bothered to actually fucking read the rules, you facetious little dicks?" You said, voice quiter now that all ears were on you.  
Bro laughed. "Nah man, that's no fun. We make em up as we go."  
Dave winced, knowing what was coming.  
"So you guys are telling me that none of you actually know the rules?" You said, with measured patience, glaring at all of them with equal ferocity. They nodded, slowly.  
"And you've been arguing for almost 30 minutes over rules no one knows?" You were so very fed up by now.  
Dirk laughed nervously, sharing a look with Dave. He was the one who had spent the most amount of time with you, besides Dave himself, and knew that an angry Karkat was not a fun Karkat, no matter how cute Dave said you were.  
"Uh, yeah?" He said, scratching the back of his head.  
You buried your face in your palms, muttering to yourself. "You've got to be fucking shitting me right now." You dragged a hand down your face, sighing in frustration. "Okay. We're going to play Monopoly, the right way, okay pricks?"  
"But-" Bro almost protested, before being cut off by a frantic head shake from Dave.  
"Sounds good Karkles." Dave said, smiling at you.

Önehour later, you had educated four very confused Striders on the proper gameplay of Monopoly, and were currently kicking all of their asses. You had to have more money than all of them combined, and twice as much property. You cackled, holding out a hand to Sis. "That's 400 dollars, please and thank you."  
She curled up a lip, handing over your money. "This version sucks." She whined, folding her arms across her chest. "I've only got a hundred bucks left."  
Dirk and Bro nodded, Dirk sighing and glaring at you through his shades, which only caused you to laugh more. Dave threw an arm over you, laughing. You had gone slightly easier on him, and made a few deals, so you two could kick ass as a team. You leaned into him, and moved your dog three spaces, landing on Free Parking.  
Dave burst out laughing as you did a small victory wiggle, collecting the money that had accumulated in the center of the board. You added it to your pile, and looked across at the smouldering trio across from you.  
They shared a look, and threw their money down, standing up. "We give up." Bro said, stepping over Lil' Cal in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, you win man." Dirk said, following his brother.  
"Good game, Vantas." Sis grinned, tipping her ball cap at you.  
You threw your money on the table as well, leaning back and curling into Dave's side. Residual chuckles still sounded through his chest, and you begin to laugh too. You looked up at him, pecking him on the cheek. "Your family is ridiculous."  
He grinned down at you, capturing your lips in his own. "Yeah, kinda. You up for another game?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you.  
You rolled your eyes, looking at your watch. "With such an enticing offer, how could I possibly say no?" You squeezed the hand that was draped over your shoulder, nodding. "I think we've got time for another game."

Three games of Sorry and one more of Chutes and Ladders later, you were pronounced Lord of Games in the Strider household, and three very frustrated siblings went to bed way earlier then they usually would.  
You found way more amusing then you probably should have been. You rested on the couch with Dave afterward, basking in the glow of your board game glory.  
He looked down at you, and kissed you lightly on the lips, resting his forehead against yours. "Love you Kitkat." He grinned, letting you see his eyes over the top of his dark aviators.  
You rolled your eyes, flushing. "Love you too, Davey." You grinned at his frustrated sigh and pointed look.  
"Don't be a Sis, dude, just don't do it." He shook his head, laughing lightly.  
"Kay, Davey." You grinned, intending to call him Davey as often as you could.  
He kissed you again, lips lingering against yours. "Don't." He murmured, meeting your eyes, holding your gaze.  
You nodded your head, moving in for another sweet, lingering kiss. You smiled, and rested against him, sighing contentedly.  
Maybe Strider Family Game Night wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the prompt on .com:  
"Imagine Person 1 of OTP being invited over to Person 2's Family Game Night."


End file.
